The Birthday Raid
by StoryGal85
Summary: Sergant Troy knows he and his men face death every day, but is he truly prepared to lose one of his men?


Hitch looked up at the starry night sky and sighed sadly, looking down again he visiously wiped the forming tears from his eyes. Sergeant Troy looked over at the usually happy young man and frowned. This was the third time tonight that Hitch had tried to cover up the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Glancing over at the rest of his team Troy noticed that Tully was staring at Hitch with great concern. Over the two years that the Rat Patrol had been together they had all formed a type of family bond that was not easily severed but Tully and Hith had become the closest. The red headed Kentuckian was feircly protective of the young easterner.

Finally Tully could stand it no longer and he walked over to where Hitch lay. "You've sure been quiet," he said.

Hitch blinked hard then looked up at Tully, "Yeah?" he said with a forced smile.

"What's wrong?"

Hitch looked down at the sand, "Nothing."

Tully raised his eyebrow, "Wan'na talk about it?"

Hitch sighed then looked up at the stars again, "Did I ever tell you that I had a sister?"

Tully smiled,glad that the young blond was finally talking, "No you sure haven't. Older or younger?"

"Younger, she would have been sixteen today," Hitch said sadly.

Tully lowered his head and his grin dissapeared, "I'm sorry. How did she die?"

Moffit felt his heart stop, poor Hitch. The pain of losing his younger brother three months ago was still fresh on his mind. Moffit mentally kicked himself when he remembered how he had bit Hitch's head off when the young man had offered his sympathy. Moffit vowed never to be so hasty with judgements again.

"She was six and I was eleven," Hitch said with a smile, "Grandma had just given us each a dollar to spend at the store across the street. I was supposed to take Mary with me but I talked mom into letting me go alone. I don't know why I wanted to go by myself but I did." Hitch's smile faded and his eyes filled with pain, "I had just come out of the store when I saw Mary trying to cross the street by herself. I yelled at her to go back but she didn't listen. Just then a car blew a tire and lost control. Mary was killed instantly when the car slammed into her." Hitch pounded his fist into the sand. "If I had not been so selfish and had taken her with me she would be alive today, celebrating her birthday!" Hitch yelled, finally allowing the tears to come.

Tully placed his hand on Hitch's shoulder for comfort, "I'm sorry, that has to be rough," he said. "But you can't keep blaming yourself. She might be alive if you had taken her or you might both have been killed by that car. There is no way you can keep everyone safe, as much as we like to think we can..." Tully's speech was interrupted by the sound of vehicles moving into the small Arab village below. Jumping up the four members of the rat patrol rushed to the edge of the small sand dune they were hidden behind. At last down below they could see the German convoy they were sent to destroy.

"Alright," Troy said, "you all know the plan, let's go!" But before they could get into their designated positions a terrified scream sounded from below. As the men looked on a frightened little Arab girl rushed out into the road in front of the german half-tracks. Before Troy could react Hitch was running down the hill towards the girl. "Hitch, No!" But it was to late. The half-track rumbled closer and closer to the girl but then she was hit by Hitch from the side. The force of the blow flung her clear and she was unharmed but Hitch was hit head on by the half-track. A cloud of dust formed as the convoy came to a halt and the commander walked over to the now still form on the ground. Tully watched with horror as the German kicked Hitch over onto his back. Blood trickled down the young man's face from his mouth. Satisfied that the American soldier was dead the German commander remounted the half-track and motioned for the convoy to move on. He left three men however to look and see if there were any more American's around.

Ever the leader Troy motioned for Tully and Moffit to follow him. He ran down to the jeeps and grabbed a machine gun from the holster on the side, the other two members of his team did likewise. Then with the stealthiness of panthers the three men took out the German troops before they could even raise the alarm. Racing back to the jeeps Troy pulled out the detonater that he and his men had set the night before. With the push of a button the entire German convoy was destroyed. Now he could see about Hitch.

Tully was the first to get to Hitch's side. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw the little Arab girl, she had snuggled up to Hitch's side and pulled his arm around her. She stared at Tully fearfully as he drew closer. She grabbed Hitch tighter when Tully dropped to his knees beside them and much to Tully's relief, Hitch grimaced.

"He's alive!" Tully yelled as Troy and Moffit ran to him.

"We have to get out of here, those "Krauts" could have sent out an alarm," Troy said begining to rise to his feet to go for the jeeps.

"No, Troy," Moffit said as he grabbed Troy's arm. "Hitch probably has broken ribs and possible internal bleeding. We have to get him stabilized before we go anywhere."

Troy looked at Moffit then at Tully, "Can you do it?"

"I'm not a medical officer, Troy..."

"Yes," Tully interrupted Moffit with a grim look on his face. "I know how."

"Then get started."

The hours dragged by as Troy stood watch over the empty desert. Night had settled in and rather than risk a broken axle the Rat Patrol had decided to stay where they were until morning. Tully stood an endless vigil over the still form of his friend, the little Arab girl still clung to Hich's side in fright, staring at Tully with wide eyes.

"You want some candy?" Tully said to the girl, tring to break the tension. He knew that she could not understand him but he tried to communicate with her through his eyes and movements. Gently he reached in his pocket and withdrew a small bag of hard candy he had picked up at the last supply depot tey had visited. Taking some for himself he then offered the candy to the frightened girl. Slowly she reached out and snatched some from the open hand. Tully smailed as he watched her eat the sweet treats.

"How is he?" Moffit asked as he returned from the jeeps with their canteens.

Tully looked up from where he sat, "Not good. He's definately got some broken ribs and every time she gets scared she presses aginst him. If she moves wrong she could cause one of those broken ribs to puncture a lung or something."

"Then why don't we move her?"

"Because she would throw a fit and probably hurt him worse." Tully placed a gentle hand on Hitch's forehead, "There is some good news though. His fever's gone down."

The Englishman smiled, "Good. He's got a good doctor."

Tully smiled, "I just hope he appreciates what we've gone through for him."

"He does," Moffit said, sitting down beside the two men. "How long have you known each other?"

Tully closed his eyes and thought for a minute, "Three years. Somehow we ended up in the same boot camp even though I was a Kentuckian and he was a Georgian. Then we've been in this unit for two years now."

"A long time."

"Yes, Sir it sure is."

Before the conversation could continue the girl climbed over into Tully's lap and snuggled up against him, saying something in Arabic.

"She's asking about Hitch," Moffit explained sadly, "She says that she lost her family. She keeps calling Hitch her brother." Then turning to the girl Moffit explained in Arabic to her about Hitch's condition. She looked at him with big brown eyes full of tears then she buried her head in Tully chest and sobbed. Tully rubbed her back and talked to her quietly but she didn't calm down. Remembering a song his mother used to sing him he softly began to sing the the girl, gently rocking her back and forth. Five minutes later she was asleep.

"Good job!" Moffit said, impressed.

Tully smiled, "I had my share of raisin' kids with six brothers and sisters."

Moffit whistled, "That's a lot of kids!"

"Yeah but we loved each other and always had a companion. Poor kids like Hitch had to grow up alone, sent to boarding schools and such. You have any brothers or sisters besides the one that died?" Tully asked gently.

Moffit smiled sadly, "No, my mother died of penumonia when I was six. My little brother was four. Poor James. I at least remembered our mother, he had no memory of her at all." Tully nodded and the two sat silently for a few minutes as they thought on what the other had said. Finally Moffit broke the silence, "Well, I'd better go spell Troy."

"Right."

The rest of the night passed quickly until three in the morning when Tully was awakened out of his slight doze by Hitch.

"Tully?''

"Yeah, Hitch?" Tully said as he kneeled beside the young man's side, a big grin plastered on his face.

"How's the girl?"

Tully glanced over at the sleeping form then back at Hitch, "I think you have a new sister." Tully said.

Hitch looked confused.

"It's a long story, I'll explain tomorrow," Tully said as Hitch fell back into a peaceful sleep. Looking up at the stars Tully whispered, "Thank you, Lord."

The

End


End file.
